


Sparring

by LoverAwakened



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Non-Penetrative Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Multiple, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/pseuds/LoverAwakened
Summary: Castiel has lost his grace and Dean worries about the ex-angel who has secluded himself inside the bunker since it happened. The brothers are both helping Castiel learn about being newly human, but Dean takes it upon himself to train Castiel to become a hunter like the Winchesters, but first, Dean needs to get Cas outside for some fresh air.





	Sparring

Castiel struggles to catch his breath, oxygen burning in his lungs as he tries to take in big gulps. He finds himself wishing once again for his grace. There are too many sensations; the muscles in his thighs burning, a stabbing pain in his left side between a couple of ribs, skin is flushed and feverish, mouth parched, head fuzzy. He wonders briefly how humans deal with the onslaught of stimulation on a constant basis. 

 

Castiel has been staying at the bunker with the Winchesters since he lost his grace. While both brothers have been helping Castiel adjust to being newly human, Dean has taken it upon himself to teach Castiel how to train to be a hunter; working out, using a variety of guns at the bunker’s firing range, and what they are doing right now—sparring. They are outside for a change instead of in the bunker’s gym, Dean having suggested that some fresh air would be good for Castiel. Perhaps the hunter assumed Castiel is afraid to go outside—the ex-angel having not left the bunker since the loss of his grace—and said hunter would be correct in his assumptions.

 

 

 

 

Cas’ body is dripping with sweat as he pulls his borrowed t-shirt over his head, tossing it in the grass beside him. Dean’s mouth waters at the sight of the ex-angel shirtless, standing in front of him with Dean’s own blue-gray sweats hanging low on Cas’ hips. Extremely low. So low, Dean’s pretty sure if Cas sneezed, his dick would pop out. 

 

Cas’ hip bones look sharp enough to cut glass and Dean wants to drop to his knees and nibble and suck little marks all over those sexy hips. 

 

 _Damn it, Winchester, stop perving on your best friend!_  

 

Dean’s been attracted to Cas as long as he’s known him. Sure, he vehemently denied it at first, only letting himself think of the angel when he was drunk and alone; getting himself off quickly to those pink, chapped lips and other-worldly blue eyes, before passing out in a lumpy motel bed. But Dean never put too much thought into it. 

 

Cas—Castiel—was heavenly. Divine. Too good and too pure and so far out of the hunter’s league it was laughable. Castiel was an angel of the Lord. Dean was not worthy. 

 

But then Cas was around more. He rebelled against Heaven, fought at the side of the Winchesters for years, and Dean and Cas grew unbelievably close. And Cas—the angel—he liked Looney Toons and got confused watching porn. Yes, an angel of the Lord watched porn. Cas soothed babies and saved animals and he believed in the goodness of humanity. He made mistakes, horrible mistakes, but always owned up to them and vowed to right his wrongs. 

 

Now—now Cas is  _human_. He eats, sleeps, aches, pisses, brushes his teeth. Cas seems much more attainable now. The only problem is, does Cas feel about him the way he feels about Cas?

 

Dean and Cas lock gazes and the hunter decides to test the waters. Keeping Cas’ gaze, Dean grabs the hem of his faded Stix shirt, teasingly pulling the fabric up inch by inch, and tosses it down with Cas’ discarded tee. Cas’ eyes darken, sweeping down the length of Dean’s body and back up again, pink tongue poking out to lick over his lips. Well, it’s a start. 

 

Cas advances, throwing a right punch. Dean catches his wrist. The ex-angel probably anticipates Dean to twist and throw his own right punch or maybe deflect his arm and keep on the defensive like they’ve been doing all morning; Dean doesn’t move, simply tightens his grip on the ex-angel’s wrist. He pulls Cas closer. Dean’s heart is hammering in his chest, but he schools his features into a blank mask and tries to get his breathing under control, not wanting Cas to know just how nervous he is. Dean wants nothing more than to feel the ex-angel’s hands on his skin, but Cas stands frozen like a deer-in-headlights, blinking big doe-eyes up at him. 

 

_Guess I gotta do this myself, then._

 

 

 

 

Castiel freezes as Dean tightens the grip on his wrist. For a moment, Castiel thinks he’s passed out from exhaustion and having a very arousing dream. Dean brings Castiel’s hand up to the center of his abdomen. Dean’s middle has always been flat, but soft, never really having definition, but it’s obvious that since Dean’s been training with Castiel–running, sparing, lifting weights—there is certainly a cut to the hunter’s abdomen now that was never there before and the sight makes the ex-angel tingle. 

 

Dean slides Castiel’s hand down his stomach, a question in the hunter’s green eyes. Castiel swallows and nods and Dean pushes the ex-angel’s fingertips below the waistband of his sweats and boxers. Dean’s skin is warm beneath Castiel’s touch and he slides his other hand up to rest on Dean’s shoulder, keeping the ex-angel grounded, but at the same time making Castiel feel like he is floating off into space. 

 

Dean may have started this, but Castiel is the one who closes the distance, crushing his mouth against the hunter’s as he closes his hand around the hardened flesh of Dean’s length. 

 

“Mmm, Cas,” Dean gasps and moans into the kiss, swiping his tongue tentatively along the seam of the ex-angel’s lips, asking for entrance, to which Castiel happily allows. 

 

Dean pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs and closes his hand over Castiel’s as their tongues battle, showing the ex-angel how to touch him, please him. The noises Dean makes when Castiel works his shaft cause the ex-angel to grow harder in his own sweatpants. 

 

Not breaking the kiss, Castiel works his own pants down to mid-thigh, shivering as the cool morning air hits his leaking erection. Dean takes both of their hardened penises in hand, rubbing his fingertips along the sensitive head of Castiel’s penis, spreading the pre-ejaculate down both of their lengths, sweat helping slick the way. 

 

“Oh, Dean.” 

 

Castiel feels a strange new sensation building around the base of his spine, sending licks of flame out along the nerves of his entire body. 

 

“Dean,” the ex-angel groans, fingernails digging crescents into Dean’s skin as he pants harder and harder against the hunter’s mouth. 

 

“M’close, Cas, are you almost there?” 

 

Castiel bites his bottom lip, Dean’s words coming to him through a fog. “Hm? Almost where?” 

 

Dean chuckles, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the line of Castiel’s throat. Dean grips them tighter pulling a whimper from the ex-angel. “Don’t think,” Dean says, stroking them faster, “just let go, baby.” 

 

“Dean!” 

 

Castiel climaxes, scraping blunt nails down the hunter’s back, trying to pull him closer. 

 

“That’s it, angel, come for me—ah, fuck, Cas!” 

 

Castiel enjoys watching Dean’s face as he finds his release; it is the most beautiful thing Castiel has ever seen and he hopes there will be another opportunity to see such ecstasy on Dean’s face in the future. 

 

For a few quiet minutes the two men stand embracing each other, the only sound, their ragged breathing and a couple of birds in a nearby tree. Castiel feels a warmth settle in his chest, seeing Dean grin down at him, freckles prettily standing out against flushed cheeks. 

 

Though, as amazing as this experience with Dean has been, Castiel is sweaty, smelly, and sticky; covered in his own ejaculate as well as Dean’s. It’s uncomfortable to say the least and he mentions as much to Dean. 

 

Dean laughs softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Castiel’s forehead before rubbing his come-covered hand on his sweatpants. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I think we should end every sparring session like that.” 

 

Castiel smiles brightly. 

 

“C’mon sweetheart, lets hit the showers, then we can grab some food and go for round two,” he waggles his eyes suggestively. 

 

“I’d like that very much, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [Lover-Awakened](http://www.lover-awakened.tumblr.com)


End file.
